Chain Reaction
by AJxViperxPunk
Summary: After pushing it too far, CM Punk is punished by The board of directors by being forced to take care of AJ Lee's 17-year old, troubled, ADD'ed Half-sister, Finn, However a punishment turns into a special opportunity when Finn and Phil form a special, unbreakable bond.


Fast Foward

Punk got up to his knees and crawled over to the silent Finn, nose bleeding but eyes wide open, "Finn?" Punk choked, He remembered way back when AJ first mentioned Finn, chocolate Brown hair, sea blue eyes oh and one more thing... She had ADD.

the paramedics rushed down to The ring, the doctor restrained Punk while Nikki was lifted onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask was put on Finn's face and plugged into a ventilator, Punk knew he was dead either way.

he first had to face her half-sister, AJ Lee, if she forgave him in a tearful act then he had to face Finn's uncle, Hunter, the word forgiveness was not in Hunter's vocabulary,but he had bigger problems.

over the four weeks, a punishment had turned into a special occasion.

he had to 'watch' Finn Mendez...

Present day

I walked through the hallway, every one gave me a dirty look, I was sure stealing the Rock's... I mean, collecting my Champion wasn't that bad.

I rub my face and walk into the conference room, some other superstars were there, like the child-sized Diva, AJ Lee.

Instead of giving me her usual dirty look she was smirking, I sat down "well, Phil, we've already decided a punishment for you" Hunter said, I could see he was starting at April nodding his head.

I shudder under my breath "well..." AJ started "My Mom and step-father are supposedly going on a romantic vacation for a month, the only problem is... I have a half sister, who they do not want to take with them, I'd take care of her in a heartbeat, but since you're the one that stole the ROCK's title, then the problem is solved."

My heart skipped a beat, taking care of some 6 year old was not on the agenda, "N-N-Name?" I ask "Finnian Ryan Perell-Mendez" AJ answers in a smart tone.

"I-I-I Accept" I blurt out, Damn It, Phil do you have to be this stupid!

"Wait!" I say crossing my arms giving Hunter a smart a look, I stay there "Oh...!" he says "yeah, I'm AJ's step-father's brother."

They all begin to leave, I walk out after them "That seemed rough" Kofi said.

"Tell me about it, I'm supposed to take care of some little girl"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, man, especially with kids"

"Oh really, what about your son in New Zealand"

"oh for the last time, he was my ex-girlfriend's adoptive son"

Kofi walks off on a different direction, I sigh and tap a button on the elevator, as the door begins to close, Child steps in, I groan and look up "what do you want?" I moan, "I'm sure she can't be that bad" AJ says.

"Oh really" I Say slowly getting in her face "was that you're big idea, have me take care of child!" "who said it was a child!" she yelled back getting in my face.

I smirk and walk out...

Later that day

Kofi walked around the corner, he had just had pizza with Zack and was walking back to the hotel.

Finn, by the way, had just gotten a taxi to the hotel, she looked around, her old home brung back memories, her parents had moved to Iowa 4 years ago.

Suddenly, Kofi ran straight into Finn, a suitcase fell to The ground along with Finn and Kofi, "I am so sorry" Finn said.

"It's fine" Kofi said "um... I'm Kofi" He put his hand out and Finn shook it, they both got up and Finn picked up her suitcase "I'm Finnian, but Just call me Finn" She said.

"Wait, are you April's little sister?" Kofi asked "yeah" Finn replied picking up her suitcase "but I'm supposed to be staying with some guy named Phil".

"ahhhh, yeah, fifth floor, number 7" Kofi said walking through the door with Finn close behind "Thanks" Finn said as she walked off, Kofi suddenly got an extremely weird feeling, he couldn't really tell what it was but it felt strange.

Finn walked up the stairs until finally level 5 appeared on one of the doors, she opened the door and walked into the hallway, room 7 was exactly opposite her, she winced get eyes shut and knocked on the door

Meanwhile

Alex was playing world of Warcraft on his laptop while Punk was listening to music, the first knock rattled the door, neither Alex or Pink heard that, the second knock was louder, Punk put his iPhone down "I wonder who that could be?" he asked sarcastically "it's a strong knock for a kid don't you think."

Punk opened the door and stared down, he could only see the girls legs, he looked up, the girl Blank stared at him "you're F-F-Finn?" he stuttered.

**Yeah, that first chapter sucked a lot but whatever, it's not my worst, I hope you liked it, chapter 2 for the rebel and chapter 5 for hope's gift Is coming out soon!**


End file.
